Dove's Character Bio
by Raven's secret-keeper
Summary: UPDATE: PLEASE SEE "Dove's Character Bio 2012" FOR ACTUAL CHARACTER QUALITY. This bio was downright irredeemable and was long due for an update. - Old: Dove, Raven's sister - long story, look inside - is a character I made up some time ago, and I thought a bio may be a good idea. New reviews would be great. I've added plenty of details to her over the years to polish her character.
1. Dove

_This bio went through a lot of revisions... Some things were changed because I realized how useless they were when my style matured._

_Read and review,_

**_Raven's secret-keeper_**

**_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_**

_**Dove,** Raven's 1/2 sister_

**Appearance**

Dove is a lot like Raven, with quite a few differences. Her hair slants the opposite way (shortest point is the farthest forward) and is blond-purple iridescent, she's two years younger, slightly smaller with a less attractive and more petite build, and weighs less. Dove wears what Raven does, but it's all white.

**Personality**

Dove is much like Raven, down to the chakra on her forehead. Except Dove has a more sentimental personality. She can be very enthusiastic about anything she does, and she is more of a quiet observer than a speaker. Though she is generally content with whatever fate throws her way, there are many points of conversation that will draw tears to her eyes on just about any day - Azarath, her mother, the fact that she just up and left everything her life was to stay alive, and exactly how alone she had always been (until she met Raven) being the main examples. She is also far more pacifist than Raven and doesn't like arguing and won't put people down - this eliminates her chance for the dry, sarcastic wit Raven possesses. She is far less influenced by Trigon and more by her mother and needs less control, hence the blond in her hair and more weaknesses. The weaknesses are one of the main differences between the two girls. Dove's stomach is by far weaker than Raven's, but only in certain instances. She also has a passion for nature, animals especially, and doesn't mind the wet, sloppy kisses. Dove also has a pet dove named Sieara that's on her shoulder or in her hood when she decides her charmed-to-intelligence companion could use a change of scene, and she writes poetry. Dove is much more sympathetic and can't help wanting to aid anyone or anything that may be having any bit of trouble, and later down the line, she began taking in injured or sick animals and helped them heal. She is friendlier and more likely to bond with someone than Raven is, having been denied almost all human contact since birth and only having one friend her entire life, until she left Azarath and joined the team. She isn't quite as dark as Raven tends to be, at least not as openly - though she can be put into the mood, she's usually pretty easygoing. Her tendency to be insecure and nervous in new situations and the fact that she gets frustrated after awhile also set her apart from her half-sister. The way she deals with secret-keeping are different as well - she tends to be more nervous and uneasy when it comes to revealing that secret and if there's one thing she won't trust someone else with, it's a secret about her. Overall, she is far more quiet than Raven and always sees the world through childishly fascinated eyes, observing everything she can and usually contemplating whatever comes to mind in her spare time.

**Bio**

Unlike any other member of the team, Dove left her homeland (Azarath) mostly by choice. After a tumultuous vision (and letting loose an energy bolt), she knew to go or die. She could've stayed and died with the rest of Azarath (the Azaratheans consider it a privilege for all their souls to join Azar), but she preferred to live. She set off for the forbidden dimensional doorway with her dove on her shoulder. Fortunately, the only person who could possibly stop her who knew was her mother. Dove had told her about her plans before she set off. She went through the dimensional doorway with her destination firmly set in mind.When she arrived, Dove wandered aimlessly in the woods near the city for about three days, each day farther from familiarity. At last, they arrived in the back of the city, and, careful to stay on the outskirts, they walked around the town and eventually made it into Jump City. There Dove and Sieara lived as homeless people, Sieara sometimes flying off in search of food and the two occasionally being offered a home and a good meal for a day or two before setting off again. At last, Dove managed to reach the bay and levitate to Titans' Island. _For the rest of the story, see "Unforeseen Surprises." Story up and completed now!_

**Weaknesses**

Dove's stomach and fears are her main weaknesses. She also needs to constantly control her emotions, not that she's too good at it. Raven was properly trained as a child to use her destructive powers, but Dove wasn't. Her mere existence was kept a secret. Nausea seems to constantly overcome Dove whether the titans are traveling by ship (not the T-sub) or airplane, and after about 2 hours, it's even so in the T-car. And her embarrassment of the others seeing her, sick or being sick, is quite a lot, and she gets nervous and fidgety. Dove also has an extremely sensitive stomach when it comes to blood. The moment she sees blood, human or animal, fresh or stained, her stomach flips and she is being sick in barely a second. This holds true if she sees an animal pelt or dead animal for some reason. None of the others can think of why, except that it was descended from her mother, who got these qualities out of nowhere. Dove came up with a theory that it's because she subconsciously linked the blood to pain or injury, and with out the hormones/chemicals that make pain seem less painful, it seems more real and worse to the empath than to the person hurt. She thinks that it's because when she was young, her mother sprained her ankle, and the pain in Dove's empathy was so vivid she became physically sick and nearly fainted. Also, one of Dove's most openly distinguished characteristics is her fear of thunder (she's OK with lightning, rain, etc. and actually likes it). She also has an intense fear of large dogs (anything bigger than a medium border collie). The fear of large dogs is entirely reasonable; she was nearly killed by one during her first week in Jump City. She also has an incredibly intense fear of roller coasters and won't go by one. (More info in Unforeseen Surprises.) Her fears of thunder and roller coasters aren't genetic, and all of her fears are too vivid for Dove to outgrow or conquer. Even with all of her training with Raven, Dove has never gotten past any of her negative qualities. Last, Dove, like Raven, must control her emotions, but far beyond the extent as Raven must. It is much harder for her to keep herself centered, lacking the skills needed and hardly knowing how to keep herself under control. Her emotions have tendency to be more defined and openly expressed than Raven's, and this openness causes her to be vulnerable to much more emotional attacks.

**Powers**

Dove has many, many varied abilities. She can use telepathy to mind read and communicate mentally, use telekinesis, project forcefields and shoot rays of dark energy, separate her soul-self from her physical form once Raven trained her, travel transdimensionally if the instance is right, contact someone mentally if she's desparate enough, communicate with animals, and she has uncontrollable tumultuous visions. Dove chants the same thing as Raven ("Azarath Metrion Zinthos") to allow her powers to work and still maintain control over them. _There's an explanation about this in the next chapter._

An important difference between Raven and Dove is their ability in using their powers - Dove's are generally weaker than Raven's. Dove focuses more on her telepathy, whereas Raven uses her telekinesis most often. Dove also initially has trouble using her powers and gaining control over them, having lacked proper training in her early years of life, though this eventually changes and she becomes much more skilled thanks to her training with Raven.

**Favorites** (most extensive to least)

_Food_: Pizza and sweet fruits.

_Color_: Blue, indigo, gold, and white (the latter two developed out of respect for Azarath.)

_Animal_: Azarathean doves, but cats if the doves don't count.

_Hobby_: Reading, poetry, being with animals, and observing nature.

_In spare time_: Hobbies.

_Music:_ Classical and nearly anything that allows her to become closer to herself and her own emotions, along with things on the "heavy" side.

_Place_: Azarath and her room.

**Stories**

Every Teen Titans story so far.

**What you'll know her by**

Her eyes, hair, and skin; the fact that Sieara's around; she seems to be staring into nothingness; her similarities to Raven.

**To the others, Dove is...**

(At first) Too chicken to fight, lacks control of her powers, every bit as secretive as Raven, and so much like Raven it's kinda scary, and maybe even too much to handle. (Later on; so far, Dove has only portrayed a weaker self and a much less mellow character than Raven.)

**Quotes**

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

"I can't. No, I won't go. I don't believe in it."

"It still makes no sense to me… The violence. Why?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Author's note: Dove seems a lot more like Raven in this than she really is. Look at any one of my stories and you'll see what I mean._

**_Thanks for reading!_**


	2. Dove's Story

_This chapter is long enough to be a one-shot and is written in story form now, not bio form. It underwent a lot of editing and things like that to make it much better than the first version. _

_Read and review, _

_**Raven's secret-keeper** _

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ** _

_**Dove's Character Bio** _

_**Chapter 2: Her Story** _

_Dove's story... Where to start? The beginning. Which one? I guess I should start with her mother, Alerina... _

Alerina was born an Azarathian by blood. Dove's mother wasn't born in Azarath, but on Earth and later went back to her land of origin once she was told enough by Dove's grandmother, who had been exiled for feeling that life itself had more value than pacifism. But the time Alerina was on earth (and old enough to bear children) was enough for the demon, Trigon, to lure Dove's mother into a trap. She said Trigon was getting a bit, well, the best word to describe it is overexcited, with Raven's success, so he decided to take another shot at success, not yet realizing Arella had been in Azarath and that Azar wasn't about to let Raven follow his footsteps, so it wasn't true success. Well, Dove's mother moved back to Azarath and Dove was born a couple of months later.

Not wanting all of Azarath to know that another on Trigon's children was in the pacifist dimension, the young woman pretended it had been a stillbirth. Luckily, she had kept to herself during the short time she was pregnant in the community, and she hardly left her home for fear of someone discovering her secret. She never told any person that the father was Trigon himself, and it paid off - no person found it suspicious; if she had told anyone, they would have realized how odd it was that a child of a thing as powerful as the demon would be stillborn.

Dove was raised lovingly and was very close to her mother - and this spelled danger for her. Parallel to Raven, Dove needed to control her emotions. Still, Alerina couldn't help herself; she loved her daughter with every thread of her existence. And neither knew how to get her growing powers under control.

After a time, a priest from the temple came to their door and Alerina rushed Dove into a room - so far, the young child had grown used to it, since her life had been shrouded in secrecy since her birth. The priest told her of the way all of Azarath held prayer meetings quite frequently, and she had yet to come to a single one. He asked her if she would attend. Alerina quickly nodded and pretended to need a change of clothes. The priest smiled and went on.

Alerina quickly warned Dove to stay in the bedroom at all costs and to not worry, she would be back soon, before leaving the child alone. It was difficult on her mind; she worried that Dove might be discovered.

Luckily, she was not, for every person had gone to the temple as was the custom.

At the temple, Alerina had seen the girl Raven she had heard much about - the other demon-child. She was about two years older than her own. A smile of sympathy passed over her lips as she saw her, Azar whispering in her ear and Raven nodding, both nearly ignoring the priest as he gave a sermon about peace and something along the lines of how important inner-peace is to Azarath's existence. And, strangely, Alerina saw another woman watching Azar and Raven with an expression of longing on her face. She wondered what it meant, then remembered hearing a conversation on the streets about how Raven had been taken from her mother to prevent any emotional attachments. And she also remembered that this conversation was one of the initial reasons she decided to keep Dove a secret; she wouldn't be able to bear giving up her child regardless of what the reason is.

She tried focusing on what the priest was saying, but she couldn't keep her thoughts on the topic of peace. Her thoughts kept rerunning the path to her daughter and she began to realize that if she didn't learn how to help Dove cope with her demonic side, then everything could fall apart - as trivial as the statues to as wide-spread as Azarath itself.

After the people left the room in the temple, the priest came to Alerina and asked her what was troubling her. Alerina said she was just uneasy about the whole Azarath idea - not specifying which one - and he assured her that in Azarath, there was nothing to fear. There were no fights for power, no worries about money management, and as long as she swore to allow herself to become what her bloodlines told, they would eagerly accept her as one of their own. Alerina smiled and swore to all she's ever known that she wouldn't resist.

Alerina went home feeling slightly glad to be accepted and maybe even She told Dove that she would be leaving often and going to the temple. Dove nodded and asked why, and Alerina replied that it was to learn about peace.

While her mother was gone, Dove often kept herself occupied by tracing the textured surface on the wall or studying the many things that went on around her, even in the home she had been in for quite a time. She began growing interested in everything, and soon she was completely fascinated by the world around her. Being alone and knowing how upset her mother would be if she wandered, she found many ways to entertain herself. The moment Alerina began teaching her how to read, she fell in love with books and read most of the time she was alone.

At the temple, Alerina finally worked up the courage to ask Arella, Raven's mother, what it was like having a demon-child. Arella seemed a bit hesitant, but she did tell her that Raven was taken away for the sake of emotional control, and it was everything but easy. Alerina told her she was sorry that she had to lose her child, and Arella nodded before saying that it is for the best.

Alerina didn't know what she meant, but asked if she could ask one more thing: why control her emotions? And Arella replied that if Raven's emotions kept in check, then her powers would go awry and, worse, allow her to give into her demon side.

Alerina thanked her and apologized for any discomfort she may have caused before going home with a small idea of how to keep Dove in control.

Alerina tried trained Dove to keep her emotions at least monitored, and she was always reminding her daughter to calm down and not let instances upset her. More often than not, it wasn't worth the energy anyways.

Alerina began asked Arella about what Azar was telling Raven and began observing the two so she could know how to teach Dove. She picked up little, but it was enough to keep Dove from releasing what Arella had to Alerina was truly inside Raven's soul.

Dove was seven years old when her first encounter with what she was had occurred - she was having a nightmare, and the emotions were flaring up in her mind so sharply that there was no way she could have controlled it. Alerina had heard her crying and ran into Dove's room, just before dodging a bolt of energy. She ran to Dove and began desperately trying to calm her down and whispering that it was only a dream. Then Dove managed to say that it wasn't. She was scared because she was dreaming and she felt really wrong and confused, and she felt like she was losing herself. Alerina became a bit more desperate and told her to calm down and if she didn't, she might give in to her father's side. Dove shivered, and it wasn't until early that morning when she was finally calm enough for her powers to become controlled again.

When Dove was about eight, Alerina told Dove that Azar had transcended this plane of existence. Dove asked if it meant that Raven was alone - something about Raven had always intrigued her, knowing that there was another girl like her who was being taught to not cry or scream or even laugh too much. Alerina smiled and shook her head, telling Dove that Raven was still in the temple with Arella and Coman, Azarath's high-magistrate. Dove asked if she could see her mother now. Alerina shook her head sadly and pointed out that yes, she was with her mother, but she wasn't close to her. They hardly knew each other. Dove blinked and bowed her head before saying, "That's so sad..." Alerina nodded.

Life went on as usual until a day around three years later. Dove was eleven. They were awakened by a quaking and Dove ran to Alerina's arms in the living room. Dove looked at her mother desperately and Alerina told her to stay; she would go to the temple and ask what had happened.

When she arrived, she noticed that she among a few others there. Coman entered the hall, and someone asked what was wrong. She looked into the bedroom that they were gathered by and saw Arella holding 13-year old Raven, who looked extremely afraid and pale. She heard Coman ask Arella and tell her that all of Azarath shook. A few more seconds revealed that Trigon had come to Raven in her dreams and she was desperate to have him leave her alone. A meeting was to be held immediately.

Azar began telling everyone in Azarath (except Dove) of what would have happened if Trigon had been able to come through Raven, and Azarath and countless of other dimensions would be destroyed far beyond repair. Alerina blinked, a sudden urgency springing in her mind to help Dove more than ever.

She returned home and told Dove she was sorry it took so long, they held a meeting, and she told her that it was from Trigon getting to Raven in her sleep. Dove bit her lip at the thought and Alerina embraced her, reassuring her that she wouldn't let anything happen.

Another three years passed. Then, one day while meditating, Dove felt anxious, afraid, and, strangely, hot. Suddenly, she saw a flash of Azarath quieter than ever before; then burning, then 4 red eyes in the sky. Then Earth, and then Titans' Tower. She immediately felt more scared than she ever had before. She felt like her whole body was burning alive and paralyzed. Then, she collapsed and, breathing heavily and confused, she stood up and interpreted the vision. It was difficult to think through her anxiety, but she realized that it meant that she would have to leave everything she knew, grew up with, and loved, and then go to this strange Earth place that everyone in Azarath knew was _far_ from perfect. She called her dove Sieara to her shoulder and went to say good-bye to her mother, her last ebbs of emotional control fading quickly. She knew her mother would not want to leave, but Dove had chosen her life over dying by the hands of keeping inner peace. The thought nearly disgusted her - she wondered why the others didn't seem to value their lives.

Her mother told her to wait for a few moments - which Dove used to gather a few things in a small box - and scribbled a piece of poetry. (_You can see the poem in my collection "Wings of the Words", chapter 4, entitled Ode to Azar.)_ Alerina knew about Dove's thought process, and the fact that Dove cared deeply for others and life. She sighed and handed Dove the poem with tears but a smile on her face. "Don't ever forget me, Dove," Alerina told her. "I couldn't if I was desperate," Dove had replied. "You've almost never left me to do something alone. I'll always be able to rely on your spirit, even if… you're not…" Dove had struggled to breath through a tightness in her throat, and she and her mother hugged for the last time they would ever make physical contact, for as tightly and as long as they could.

Then, she headed out of her home with her head bowed and almost in tears to the Dimensional Doorway, or the "path that exists between the dimensions", as it is more commonly known as to those who don't know it's name. She opened the door before muttering desolately, "Goodbye, Azarath..." It wasn't only a place that she was leaving, but her life. Her mother, her memories, her home. Everything she had ever known was going to be left behind - She forced that thought from her mind and stepped through the door and traveled through the portal, and she landed on Earth.

_The story of Dove's life continues in "Unforeseen Surprises._"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _- - - - - -_Review please- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_- - _

_**-Raven's secret-keeper** _


	3. Dove vs Raven

_**Dove vs. Raven**_

_I can't stress it nearly enough – Dove is __**not**__ a copy of Raven. So I put together this chapter to help separate them by pointing out the differences and to make it as clear as possible._

**Growing Up**

Raven and Dove were raised in completely different environments. The main difference is that fact that Dove was raised by only her mother, and Raven wasn't even allowed to see hers. Dove grew up surrounded by her mother's care, whereas Raven was (supposed to be) taught _not_ to care.

**Powers**

Dove's main ability lies in her telepathy – she's most powerful when it comes to using the abilities that involve others' minds. For Raven, levitation and telekinesis are almost second-nature, whereas Dove isn't too good at either. All of Dove's powers are also much weaker than Raven's.

**Control**

No mater how you look at it, Dove doesn't have nearly as much control as Raven does. Her powers are shaky – even farther on down the line, she doesn't know how to stop herself from caring about something or someone, and she tends to get emotional when something big happens, no mater how much or how long Raven had been telling her she needs to stay in control at all times – and by "no matter how far on down the line," I mean even when she's an adult.

**Humor**

One of Raven's best-known traits is her sarcastic remarks. Dove doesn't use sarcasm – if any, her form of humor is pointing out flaws and obvious loop-holes to people. Even so, she does it more out of correction than mockery or playing around.

For example, in _Missing: Raven_…

BB: Well, anything to help a friend, even if she won't laugh at me.

Dove: Oh, I'll laugh at you. Just not your jokes.

"**Darker" Personality**

Dove, though she doesn't show it, has an undeniable darkness within. The difference between her and Raven is the fact that Raven tends to be pessimistic, and Dove always tries to keep her hopes up, though it doesn't work often, because there's always that part of her mind doubting everything. She only tries to keep peoples' spirits up because she's more sensitive as far as empathy goes than Raven, and negative emotions almost pain her – she was rarely exposed to them as a child in Azarath, and she never learned how to deal with it.

She's also more sympathetic than Raven – she would feel guilty if she put down Beast Boy the way Raven does on a daily basis – though she thinks it's funny coming from her sister.

**Dealing with being what they are**

Dove has a much harder time dealing with being half-demon than Raven does. As a child, there were several times when she came dangerously close to completely giving in to her heritage. Now that she met Raven and finally realizes that she needs to be cold an uncaring for the sake of keeping it under control, it only makes it harder for her to accept – especially with how sentimental she tends to be and how sympathetic she is.

The hatred was made all the worse when she realized that there was no hope of it easing even a little – Raven was able to cleanse her soul because when she became the portal, all that was Trigon in her was meaningless and taken away, but there's absolutely no hope of that ever happening to Dove.

**Writing**

Simple – Dove writes, Raven doesn't.

**Confidence**

Dove doesn't have that confidence that Raven possesses – she tends to be nervous and insecure about herself and her abilities. She has never been able to convince herself to believe that she can do it, and she tends to get frustrated with herself whenever any situation gets too stressful, especially when dealing with her powers, controlling her emotions, or anything else that has to do with her unusual soul.

**New Situations**

As I mentioned earlier in the bio, Dove tends to be extremely nervous in new situations. She tries to keep to herself to avoid having to explain herself to people and isn't ever too fond of the idea of a new beginning – she'd rather just make the best of what she already has.

The best example of this is in the first chapter of _Unforeseen Surprises_, where she first meets the team. She's incredibly nervous and isn't exactly sure how to react to their surprise, so she just answers their questions and hesitates, constantly worrying that she'll say something wrong and _everything_ will turn out wrong. Even farther into the story, she's still nervous about every new thing that arises.

Another difference – Dove loses some of her previous logic and reasoning whenever she gets nervous, so it's hard for her to make up her mind or try to avoid something. Raven keeps her composure in almost any situation, no matter how pressing or difficult it may seem.

**Nature**

Obviously, Raven isn't a nature person. Dove absolutely loves every bit of it. No matter where it is, a natural scene almost always eases her mind.

**Pets**

Raven doesn't like _any_ animals – birds are messy, the "cute-fuzzies" just annoy her, and there's nothing interesting about any pet. Again, Dove loves them all.

**People**

Dove is so much friendlier than Raven in just about every way, once she gets to know them and they get past her insecurities. She tries to avoid meeting people, but once she knows someone, she finds it hard to not want to get close to them – completely opposite of Raven.

**Friendships**

Dove, having the insecure personality, finds it extremely hard to get close to people. Raven does as well, but only because she distances herself to avoid becoming too sentimental.

_**Similarities**_

_So exactly what's left…? I still have to point these out, just to show that there **are** the similarites, they just deal with them in different ways._

Regardless of how happy and care-free she may seem, Dove carries some of the same deep problems as Raven. She hates what she is (being half-demon) and desperately wants to change it.

Dove is also pretty dark, though not in the same way or as openly as Raven. She still prefers a darker and more alone room than a bright, crowded space.

Both girls like reading.

They both find it hard to get close to someone, though for completely different reasons.

If they know someone is hurting, be it physical pain or emotional, both girls will do anything they can to try and ease it.

Both girls share a selflessness when it comes to other people – they would easily give their lives to save others.

_If you've ever read one of my stories, you'd be able to tell that Dove is __**very**__ different from Raven. Thanks for taking the time to read this!_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _- - - - - -_Review please- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_- - _

_**-Raven's secret-keeper**_


End file.
